Thermal Vision
Thermal-vision goggles are equipment used in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. The thermal-vision goggles closely resemble the night vision goggles also used in the game, sharing the exact same model and HUD icon. Overview ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The goggles allow the player to see the heat signatures given off by people and vehicles. When used, the game world will appear in a variety of blue, purple, pink, and red hues, blue representing cold areas and red representing hot areas. After equipping the goggles, it is possible to switch to another weapon and even drive vehicles while retaining the thermal vision goggles' effects. Like the night-vision goggles, the goggles uses the same goggles design and is best suited for use at night. However, moving around while "wearing" the goggles can be confusing and potentially hazardous due to cooler landscape areas and buildings "blending" together. They are first introduced in the mission "Black Project". ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Thermal vision is unobtainable during normal gameplay. It does however appear as a thermal scope attachment on Franklin's Sniper Rifle in The Merryweather Heist (freighter approach), on Michael's Heavy Sniper in the mission Predator, and on either sniper rifle that Trevor uses in the mission Derailed. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Thermal vision can now be bought and used in Free Mode using the Thermal Scope on the Heavy Sniper Mk II (which can be toggled on and off with the weapon accessory key), as well as part of the Quad Lens Combat Helmets included with the Smuggler's Run update (which is toggled via the interaction menu, similarly to the Night Vision Goggles). It can also be used in the Beast vs. Slasher and Dawn Raid Adversary missions. It has the advantage of being able to turn on or off accordingly without the delay of being equipped or unequipped in the Adversary Mode and the Thermal Scope, as well as having a longer render distance than even the Advanced Scope; unfortunately, it has the disadvantage of limiting the player's vision, with the player being mostly unable to determine whether there is an object in between the sniper and the target. Prior to the 1.42 update, Thermal Vision was able to be exploited by allowing players to see and shoot NPCs or other players through intervening walls or obstacles. After the update, Thermal Vision has been changed so targets will no longer render through walls, making it much harder to spot them. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Mulholland, Los Santos - Inside Madd Dogg's Crib, in a room near the studio, beside some speakers. *Garcia, San Fierro - Inside Zero RC. *The Big Ear, Bone County - Around the base of the satellite dish, usually beside a Sandking. *Area 69, Bone County - Inside a control room (Instant 5-star wanted level). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from a clothing store between $47,000 and $100,000. *May be applied to the Heavy Sniper Mk II after the Thermal Scope Research for $69,000. Gallery NightVision-GTASA-icon.png| San Andreas HUD icon CJ-ThermalGoogles-GTASA.jpg|CJ using the thermal vision Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *These goggles can be only obtained once, because they never respawn. Whether this was intentional or a glitch is unknown. *If the player has the goggles on and plays an arcade game, when they exit the arcade game, they will still have the goggles on, but the effects will be off. The same thing will will happen with Night Vision. *If the player looks at a recently-killed body with the Thermal Vision on, the body's heat will slowly decrease and the body will appear darker on the camera as it naturally cools down after death. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *There is a visual glitch where flares are completely invisible when Thermal Vision is turned on. Navigation }}de:Thermalbrille es:Gafas térmicas pl:Termowizor pt:Óculos de Visão Térmica Category:Items Category:Items in GTA San Andreas Category:Items in GTA V Category:Equipment